There for you
by HelpImUpsideDown
Summary: Ash Redfern returns a year later for Mary-Lynnette and invites her to move to Las Vagas and to live with the other daybreakers. He wanted things to be simple, yet nothing is ever so simple in the Night World.
1. Heading back to her

Mary-Lynnette's Pov.

I miss him.

I miss his hair. His lazy smile. The cat like walk. Those eyes. Goddess, those eyes! oh, how i miss them.

Was sending him away the right thing to do? Sometimes I question what I chose.

Today marks a year. Thats when he was supposed to be back. oh how would it be just to. . .

My ever depressive thoughts were interrupted by Jade flicking her fingers in my face, I flashed back into reailty. "Sorry." she Said.

"It doesn't matter." I shrug.

Jade suddenly smiled. "So what were you thinking about?" I peeked at her. "oh nothing . . .just stuff" The next thing I heard was Jade's quiet Laughing. "LIAR! LIAR! You're such A LIAR! You Were thinking of my brother, AGAIN!" I shut my eyes.

I didnt need this. Not now. It was the Holidays. And two weeks from the start of school again. I couldn't wait to graduate and leave this place.

"Hey Sis! Hey Jade" Mark greeted us. He bent down to kiss Jade on the lips softly, making her blush. I jumped up."I better get going, lots of homework"

"Mare. . .Don't leave" I turn around, flashing a smile. "no its fine, really. I need to go. Don't have to much fun." I wink and Withot letting Jade utter another word, I ran down the hill and into the Redfern Sister's Farm. I've been doing that a lot lately.

I shut the door. Avoiding the wooden furniture, i walked into the kitchen. First thing I saw was . . . Kestrel? Why oh Why is she in here?

Not that I don't love my blood-sister but whenever Kes is in a kitchen something bads going to happen.

"why are you in here?" I asked, making her jump like she was guilty of something.

"Mare! Oh, Nothing I was just trying to figure out how to cook... its not going to well" Kestrel Frowned, she looked so lost and child-like. I laughed.

"look let me cook"

Kestrel turned to look at me "Okay, I trust you more then myself to try not to blow this place up" We both laughed at theis, when she said,

"So, still No word from My brother?" She asked, her eyebrows raised as she sat on the counter. I shook my head softly. She sighed. "He might have forgotten. He's like that" And with them words she left me standing alone in the kitchen. I was close to tears. What if he had forgot? I shook my head. I shouldn't think that way. I turned the tap on, deciding I'd make pasta.

**Ash's Pov**

Bored and annoyed. That describes my feelings as I sit here listening to Theirry tell us what we already know, when I could be going out to see my loving soulmate.

Whom, may I say, I Haven't seen in a year!

Two hours fucking later. . .

I was walking quietly down the stairs with my backpack on my shoulder, hoping not to run into any of the day breakers.

"Well, Well, Well, Look whos leaving" James said which made me what to puch him so hard. I sighed trying to control my anger. Don't get me wrong, I love my cousin, he just has this way of making me want to shove his face into a fridge and repeatedly slam his head with the door.

"Im not leaving, Im off to see my soulmate. And speaking of soulmates, yours is sat in the kitchen eating sugar" I smiled, shrugging innocently.

As soon as those words left my mouth, James was off. I sighed again. Time to say your good byes.

I walked into the living room where everybody but Poppy and James where. Big surprise, if James found out David left the sugar cabinet unlocked again, there would be war.

"Hey, guys" I said halfheartedly. Quinn looked up at me. "leaving so soon" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. With a slight bit of smugness underneath.

"finally! Lets go!" Jez jumped up off the sofa and ran up to me with her Own backpack.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jez Laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I want to make sure shes real. Morgy said he would give me fifty if she is."

I had the sudden urge to go and punch the wall or better yet, Morgead. But then I had an idea. . . "okay. but sadly, you have to stay with my sister."

Jez shrugged carelessly and ran out the front door. Should I mention that she would stay with Kes? Hmm, probably not.

" Have fun." Quinn said, giving me a slight wave.

"better her then me" Morgead said while playing poker with Eric And David who were losing. I don't think they will ever learn...

After saying good bye to Hannah I walked outside to be met by the warm of the sun. I breathed it in smiling. I'm finally going back.

I got into my Sports car. Where, of course, Jez was. I fought back a deep sigh.

Well, this should be. . . interesting. . .

Backing out of the garage, I started to drive toward the port.

Hey Guys! How was this story. Do you love it? Hate it? I know it was really short! But I think i can make the next chappie longer! :D


	2. To The DayBreakers!

**Mary-Lynnette's Pov. **

Ah, my beautiful, sweet bed. I smiled happily as I snuggled into my blanket and pillows, sinking into the very soft mattress. I had just gotten back from dinner with the Redferns and my brother. It was now well past midnight and I was tired. I guess he had forgotten...but I was to exhausted to care anymore.

I fell into a sleep full of Ash and his hair.

The next morning I awoke to the sun streaming through my windows. I rubbed my eyes, got out of bed and stretched. Note to self, close curtains at night.

Yawning, I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I got out two cerel bars and started peeling the wrapper off one of them.

"morning" Mark said to me, walking into the bright sun kissed kitchen. "morning Mark" I said smiling brightly. My Ash Dreams all but forgotten.

"Want some eggs?" He asked, lazily walking towards the cupboards.

"No thanks, little bro. I think I might go out." I smiled at nothing and no one well, I thought no one. I ruffled Marks hair as I passed, pulling my elmo top further down.

I walked up onto the top of my hill. I looked up at the blue sky. What a wonderful day. I smile to myself.

Something grabbed me from behind. I screamed and turned to kick the person in the shins.

**Ash's Pov**

SHIT! I cursed inside my head as she kicked me hard in the shins, again for the god's knows hundreths time! I hugged my knee to my chest, hopping on one foot.

Jez was laughing her ass off, rolling on the floor. Note to self, Bribe Kes to kill her.

Mare was still fighting me. "Mare! OUCH!" I shouted as she punched me in the face. When she heard my voice she went limp.

**Mare's pov**

Everything in the world stopped. I didn't dare breathe.

Ash? . . .Ash? . . . ASH? ASH! ASH! Hes back!. I turned around and hugged him hard. I pulled away.

"Ash. . .Is that really you?" He closed his eyes. "yes it is me" Then he kissed me. As soon as he did, i kissed him back, running my hards through his wonderful, soft hair.

I could have carried on forever but then there was a cough and We both realised we were not alone.

I turned around slowly to Find this Bright red haired, blue eyed girl staring at me. I smiled. "Hi, i'm Mary-Lynnette, but you can call me Mare"

I have to say the girl looked. . .upset. why is she upset? She doesn't like you, a voice said in my head.

Then the red headed girl smiled. "Hello. I'm Jezebel, but call me Jez" The girl Called Jez Answered. Ash then butted in, thank goodness!

"M'lin, this is my cousin, Jez, Jez this is my soulmate Mare" Jez sighed. "shame I was hoping he made you up but no, you're really real. . .Pity"

"Thank you?" I said unsure.

After Jez had met everyone and I mean everyone, that means, My dad, my step-mom, Mark, Jade, Kestrel and Rowan, I really wanted to ask something. I should probably ask how Jez doesn't know her own cousins...maybe later.

We were all sat in the living room of the farm-house" "

Ash? Can i move to Vagas with you.?" I have to say Ash looked. . .shocked. His jaw dropped. Can't blame him, this was kind of a spontaneous decision I just made.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" There was silence until Mark said. "Can we come too? Me and Jade will share a room" Jade nodded her agreement.

"Over my dead body will you two share a room." Ash muttered quietly. I stifled my laugh.

"Yeah! We wanna come too! I want to see James again and meet our new cousins as well!" Ash just sighed and shrugged. "It isn't up to me."

Then everyone looked at Rowan.

Rowan look as beautiful as she normally did. " I guess i'm the deciding vote huh?" She laughed and that made me smile. "Im in. Ive always wanted to meet Lady Hannah."

After that eveyone ran off to go and pack. Jez waved at us as we left, her feet on the wooden table.

We got to my house and went upstairs. I grabbed my case and threw it on the bed.

I started to grab random clothes while Ash lazed around on my bed, picking up The fault in our stars book.

After about an hour I had everything I wanted packed.

I joined Ash lying on the bed. "Okay, before I meet them. . .what are they like?"

Ash thought hard. "There's Theirry Descouedres and Hannah Snow, they're both kindhearted and if you ever have a problem, go to them. Theirry's in charge and hates it when you brake that, but if you do, come find me ill help you hide." I laughed at this.

"Then theres James Rasmussen and Poppy North. Poppy gets hyper a lot and James is very kind to everyone but me and Quinn." I snorted at that.

"Thea Harman and Eric Ross. Thea you will love and I find Eric annoying but you'll probably like him."

"Gillian Lennox and David Blackburn. Gillian's still new to the witch stuff and David's best friends with Eric." He rolled his eyes at this and I laughed.

"Rashel Jordan and John Quinn. Rashel is a vampire hunter and sisters with Keller. John has a hard exterior and will kill anyone who calls him John."

"Raksha Keller And Galen Drache. Keller protects the wild Power Illiana and Galen is the son of the first house of shape shifters."

"And Then, finally, Theres Delos and Maggie. Delos is a wild power and has a stick up his ass, Maggie's human and a badass. You'll love her." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

We set off at 7:00am. How we managed to fit all of us into a sports car I'll never know. Jez was already passed out in the back. Ash looked in the mirror, deciding everything was good, he did a big U-turn and began driving at an insane speed.

I fell asleep soon after.

Hey, Sorry to leave it on a cliffy but my hands, arms and head are hurting, so how was this chappie, good? Bad? Rubbish?


	3. Quick Reflexes, yeah sure

Mary-Lynette's Pov:

I awoke when my poor head slammed mercilessly against the window, i sat up straight, slightly dazed. I rubbed the sore spot. I was somehow very confused when it all hit me again like lightning, Ash coming back, The red haired girl named Jez, Me and Mark saying good bye to our parents, Then us setting off in the car and me falling asleep.

I looked around the car but everyone was now asleep, They probably got bored watching trees go past.

"Morning M'lin." I looked over to see Ash Flash a smile at me. Thats when it hit me.

"Ash, Slow Down!" I yelled at him. He looked back at the road, just missing the side of the curb. I heard him curse. "That was close! Slow down! Whats the hurry?" I asked Him puzzled, my hand practically clawing the door in shock.

"The hurry is that we were supposed to be at the house an hour ago" Ash kept looking at the clock."chill, I have good reflexes."

I raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Tell that to the curb we just missed."

Ash opened his mouth to argue when we heard stirring in the back of the car. I looked back. My yelling must have woken them all up. I felt a flash of guilt.

Just when i was about to say sorry to them all, Ash did a sharp turn, and stopped. I was going to yell for being so careless and stupid, but then i saw the house and was so shocked i couldn't talk. I'm pretty shocked my jaw dropped open.

"Woo! Finally!" Jade yelled triumphantly and jumped out with Mark and Kestel trailing. Rowan was telling them to be polite. Me and Ash got out and held hands, walking to the front door. I turned my head to see people walking around and tending to the flower beds.

When we got up the steps, Jade was pounding on the door, so hard I was surprised her fists hadn't gone through yet.

I was looking at Jade when the door opened.

"NO NEED TO BLOODY HAMMER ON THE DOOR YA KNOW! BLOODY HELL LITTLE GIRL-" Yelled a boy with Black hair and Green eyes. Hes a vampire, it's all in the shine.

"Watch it Morgead!" Ash hissed at him, going from relaxed to protective brother in the space of a second.

After a stare down we got to go inside, I was more then happy because the Morgead guy and Jez started kissing, i guess they're soulmates.

All of us walked into a living room, lead by Ash and me of course. I stopped dead. There...are...loads...of...people...in..this...roo m...

I watched as Ash took hold of my hand. I gave a little wave to them. "Hello" I said, greeting them with a smile.

"Guys, this is Mary-Lynnette,my soulmate, This is Mark, my sister, Jades soulmate and M'lin's younger brother. Then theres Kestrel and Rowan. My other sisters" Ash said pointing at all of us as we nodded in greeting.

Kestrel and Rowan Went off already knowing everyone, I think Jade did too but was just staying for Marks sake, He looked like he wanted to jump out of the window. I laughed at myself in my head for that. I was so lost in my thoughts that i didn't notice Ash was in my head too and so was somebody else.

Mare? Are you laughing at yourself? I see it now! Mark keeps glancing at the window, think he'll do it? Ash laughed in my head.

Silly Mark, I said answering him back.

"Mare?" Jade clicked her fingers in my face. "huh? Oh sorry." I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. A chuckle came from out of no where. I frowned trying to locate it.

"Right this is Lord Thierry and Lady Hannah." Ash said, They both waved and smiled at me. "This is James and Poppy, Thea and Eric, David and Gillian, Quinn and Rashel," They smiled and nodded at us.

"Keller and Galen, Morgead and Jez, and finally theres Maggie and Delos." They all smiled and waved at me. "Then our loners, Miles, Timmy, Blaise and Phillip." They sent waves.

"Which of these are you cousins?" I asked Ash, Smiling at him. "Um, theres, Thea, James, Blaise, Illana, Delos, Jez and Quinns like a creepy uncle to me." Ash said smirking. A pillow hit Ash in the face.

"Creepy uncle my ass!" A voice called out. I stiffed my laugh with a cough.

. "Nice to meet you all" I waved at them a little more comfortable.

The girl called Maggie I think stepped up. "Hello I'm Maggie Neely and you must be Mary-Lynnette!" Maggie hugged me. Her Auburn hair swinging loosely around.

"Hello! and you got that right!" I laughed at this girl, hugged her back.

Maggie linked her arm threw mine. "I feel a very beautiful friendship coming on" she giggled at me as we walked upstairs, her sorrel eyes filled with laughter.

The rest of the night me and Maggie told stories of how we met our soulmates, she laughed at the part where i kicked his shins.

I admit i missed out the me-killing-my-best-friend-thing, but i did tell her about me being blood-tied to the Redferns sisters. This surprised but excited her.

Rashel and Jez joined us later and told me their stories as well. We were all diffient in so many ways but i didn't mind.

Hours laters it got late and Ash came into our room and the girls cleared out, with a kiss. He started muttering something about killing Mark. Ash turned out the light and we went to bed.


End file.
